1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a landscaping implement attached to the boom arms of a tractor or other similar drive vehicle for separating rocks from soil.
2. Discussion of Background Art
When preparing fields for cultivation or planting, it is necessary on many occasions to remove rocks and other debris from the dirt. This may be accomplished by time-consuming raking and hand picking or through the use of mechanical raking devices. It would be advantageous to have a device for collecting rocks from the soil which may be operated with a tractor or skid steer.